DamonCaroline Drabbles
by Fragorl
Summary: Three drabbles exploring the darker aspects of Damon's brief and twisted relationship with Caroline, with some mention of his bond with Elena and Viki


No one said she wasn't shallow. The blonde girl, the pretty girl. Designer outfits, boys and parties, not to mention high school rivalries. Yes even a cheerleader! Oh, Caroline had bought into the image; moulding herself into a form she found satisfactory. Eliminating any threat to her perceived persona, be it three pounds gained over Christmas, or the friendship of a girl whose boyfriend crossed her fancy. If she had a gift, it was being malleable. This she exercised with a competence that women far cleverer than her could not have mastered. With a pout, a smile, a flirtatious laugh or naive downwards glance, as the occasion arose she would perform. That was what had drawn him to her in the first place, that instinctive manipulation of her environment. It had caught his attention and in some disconnected way brought to mind himself; and the ease with which he had shrugged away mortality. They had something in common, he had realized, as quite deliberately he had stared at her from across the room. Something that Saint Stefan and Angelic Elena couldn't boast of. There would be no unnecessary guilt trips no unnatural diets if the admirably shaped blonde were thrown into his position, he was suddenly certain. No, this one...would flourish. With a devilish smile that he didn't bother to conceal, Damon rose and began to saunter towards her table.

'Not puppets, Damon.' With a subtle shake of his head, the vampire thought back over the people of this sorry town even as his brother's words rang in unliving ears. First of course came Caroline; poor, pathetic, needy Caroline. Caroline who could not seem to grasp the true measure of his indifference to her. Although she had shown a surprising perception in asking whether he was going to kill her. But that he had to give her. She might not be empathetic like Elena, but there was a certain practicality in her particular brand of no imagination. And then Elena. Some girl that one, he had admired her out loud before, although more for his brother's rage than any particular compulsion. While he would concede that there was something about her that was compelling, Damon personally thought her single tone of righteousness would quickly grow boring. She was beautiful, of course she was...But it was a mocking beauty. Incomplete. Not hers particularly, but another girls, one whose spirit had burnt so brightly that it could not be forgotten. And, Damon gritted his teeth; She. Was. Not. Katherine... Then Vikki. That was a laugh. She was interesting that one, much more so than damaged Barbie or Angels with accusing eyes. The force of her self destruction had surprised and gratified him that first time he drank from her. Never before had he encountered an individual so determined to destroy themselves, and she had burnt brightly like a wild fire ever so slightly out of control. It made for intoxicating blood. Absently he wondered what unfortunate individual would chance to be in the way when she finally blew. She would go out of control; she was spiralling towards it already, and if not.. he would see to it. 'Not puppets my brother? I think you are mistaken...'

Contrary to what some people said, Caroline was not stupid. As a child, her dreams had been filled with shining heroes, riding valiantly out of the stories to come to her rescue. Older, and a teenager she had seen the truth even if she didn't voice it aloud. The heroes _did_ exist, although perhaps more modern than the archetypical fantasies of her youth. They did emerge from darkness to take on evil and save the woman of their dreams. But that fairy tale heroine, beautiful and pure, would never be her. It had hurt, this realization but she had seen past it. Understanding that even if she would never be, _could_ never be a princess like Elena, she could still fill a gap, still be someone, better than most people. And when _he_ had come, not like Stefan, not a knight but something completely different, she had dared to think..maybe. He had looked at _her_. Singled her out. And she, captivated by his darkness, had responded. But then she had seen, how his eyes followed his brother and the beautiful girl he danced with. And she had learnt a truth that was even more painful. Not only would the hero fail to find her captivating. Even the monster had no wish to spend his time on her.


End file.
